Just Another Quest
by janellg112
Summary: Percy needs to save his brother. Annabeth gets in his way. Will Percy notice why? Well of course he will duhhhh... lol thanks for all the support!
1. Chapter 1

**Just another Quest**

**Copyright notice: Rick Riordin **

**2****nd**** FAN-FICTION enjoy ;)**

**Percy's POV**:

It all started when I was in my cabin, of course

I was looking down at a picture Annabeth, she had given it to me a year ago. Hey! I looked pretty dang good Annabeth looked better though. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! Listen Chiron wants you for something important, of course he didn't tell me what it wa-"

Annabeth noticed the picture in my hands. She blushed furiously. I felt my face warming up in a second.

"Uh really! Then I must be on my way, bye Annabeth!"

I said as I was running out my cabin leaving her there just staring at me running. "_Oh Gods! How embarrassing"_ I thought. As I ran up to Chiron's office he left me a note. It said "Go_ to the oracle Percy. After meet me near the lake and tell me what it said exactly. Then I will assign your quest." _

I went up to the oracle and spoke

" Oh great Oracle tell me my prophecy"

"_Your past will become the present. Your love will vanish and then reappear." _

_A great depression rises in your soul. _

_Madness may come upon one of you, if you let it in._"

" Thank you!" I murmured as I ran towards the lake where Chiron was standing.

"Well?" He asked. I tried to catch my break and told him,

"Your-… will ... madness.._it "

"Slow down boy. This is urgent." Chiron reminded me. I told him exactly what the oracle said after that. I could see that desperate look in his eyes.

"What's my quest? " I asked bravely.

The Gods have done it again, I thought. Chiron handed me a letter from Tyson, it said,

_Dear Percy,_

_Hi brother! I need to tell you that I'm kind of lost in the island of Nequisia. There are pretty ladies here assisting me but all they do is giggle. It's no fun. I hope someone in camp reads this and give to you. It's urgent. I'm kind of scared. The lady keeps saying I could look better with 2 eyes. Don't they sound RUDE? Please help me! 22 N 73 W 15 SE._

_-Tyson_

I kept on looking at the letter in terror. I noticed the ending sentence were coordinates. I needed to save my brother but I couldn't do this alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Just another quest

Chapter 2

**Copyright notice I don't own Percy Jackson at all**

**That's why we have Rick Riordin**

**Annabeths POV**

For some crazy reason Percy was staring at a picture of him and me. I thought it was cute but a little weird.  
So I finally left his cabin to go look for him. There he was by the lake with Chiron. The look of fear was on Percy's face.

" What's wrong Percy?" I asked him with a little hope.

He told me about the oracle.

**Percy's POV:**

Once I told Annabeth about the oracle I showed her the note Tyson gave me. She gasped.

"Seaweed Brain who's gonna go with you? Cause I'll go!" Annabeth told me.

I remembered what the oracle said about love and madness. I didn't want to risk Annabeth getting hurt.

"Listen Annabeth. I think this is more of a man's-" I tried to explain but she cut me off.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? We always go on quests together! How could you say that!?"  
Annabeth yelled at me.

"No it's not that! Listen I just don't want you to get-..."

"Ok whatever. I won't waste my time anymore" she spoke with anger.

Annabeth marched off to Athena cabin. Oh gods I messed up I thought. Annabeth didn't even let me explain. I started walking towards to the Athena cabin when, "GROVER!"

"Hey Percy! Chiron wants you to choose who is going with you on that quest to save Tyson."

"Well you of course! What would I do without you? You helped me soooo much this past few years"

Grover blushed a little, and was pretty shocked I didn't want a big buff man to come with me. Then he told me he was going to say bye to Juniper. I followed him secretly.

"Juniper! Oh gods Juni you'll never believe this but I have to leave and help Percy. Just another quest" Grover told Juniper with a little excitement and disbelief.

I felt kinda bad for just pushing him into this but hey I needed his help.

Juniper hugged him and said "Go save another one hero." Grover hugged her backed and gave her a little kiss before leaving.

Why can't I have a relationship that good with Annabeth? Juniper didn't even mention or complain why she couldn't go.

Grover and I were heading out when Annabeth ran towards us and gave Grover a hug. Then somehow in her mind she told Grover to leave us alone for one sec. She still spoke with rage in her voice,

"I can't believe you're not letting me go with you guys."

"I just don't want you to get hurt Annabeth I... -"she stopped me and said she could defend herself and didn't need my help.

I felt pretty hurt, but a man isn't supposed to feel that way. As she kept on protesting I finally cut her off.

"ANNABETH! Don't you get I care about you? Why can't you just be cool about me not letting you go? "

I heard Grover call my name. "PEeeeerrrccyyyy!" As soon as I turned to face Annabeth she was gone. I hope I didn't make her cry or something. Then I left with Grover next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Copyright notice: I don't own any characters or the books *cough *cough***

**Rick Riordan **

Percy's POV

It's been about an hour since I left with Grover to go save my brother. I still feel pretty messed up about leaving Annabeth. Grover and I were just walking through the woods when something pushed us. We both fell in a ditch.

"Dude, we're dead."

"Shut up Grover We're not dead. What was that up there?"

"I have no idea! But I have an idea!" Grover started to whistle a pretty depressing harmony but it saved our butts. Soon 4 vines grew on the walls of the ditch. We climbed out and scoped the area.

"Nothing?!" I spoke with shock.

"I guess not, let's just keep walking." So we did, for miles and miles. Then we got to the Titan's Dock. We got on the _Poseidon's Son _boat; my dad gave me the boat last summer.

"Ok Percy tell me the coordinates again." I gave him the note. Then we sailed off.

"BBBBbbbbAAAAAaaaHHHhhhhhH" Grover screamed.

I turned to see him on the floor.

" G-man what happened?!"

"Something pushed me"

My senses were tingling. (Not like spider-man people!) I smelled lemons and freshness in the air. I reached out my hand and grabbed something like a hat. I pulled it off and shocked to see who was standing there.

"Annabeth? What in Hades are you doing here? Did you push Grover and me in that ditch?" She blushed and explained,

"Percy Grover. I'm sorry I pushed you. I actually saved both of you from a Styx. She kind of was a… hungry. Seaweed Brain I know what you said, I was wrong. I came here to say I was sorry for acting sooo um….stupid. "

"Annabeth you don't know how much I…"

"PERCCYY UP AHEAD!" Grover yelled cutting me off. I noticed we were heading towards a big rock that was sharper than a knife. I ran to the command room and steered as fast as I could to get out of danger.

I went up to Annabeth for a hug. Instead she kissed me gracefully and happily. I grinned at her feeling all tingly inside.

Annabeth's POV

I noticed Percy coming up to me for a hug. I couldn't stop myself from not kissing him. Then he grinned at me and I got lost in his beautiful sea-green eyes.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry for being a jerk about you not coming. I didn't realize I needed you."

I could feel myself blushing at the sound of him saying that. I hate it when I do that. Percy thought it was cute though.

I held his hand tightly and got this feeling that I really wanted to snuggle with him.

"Percy, please go steer the boat!" Grover asked

Percy ran to the command room. He had a big blue coach in there. It looked comfy and relaxing. I decided to go take a nap in there.

"Wise Girl get of my coach." He grabbed me and pulled me off.

"Hey!" I yelled. He laid on the coach and opened his arms.

"Come here" He said calmly. I laid in his arms.

"How are you steering the boat?" I asked softly.

"Auto-pilot" He answered. He smelled like Sea Breeze. I loved it a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Copyright notice I don't own the books or characters.**

**Authors note:**

**THANKS for following and favoring! ****J**

**Grover's POV**

So I walked in to the command room and found Annabeth and Percy sleeping, together, on the big blue coach. I suddenly missed Juniper a lot.

"HEY! I had no idea you 2 were a couple! I said sarcastically.

"Wha-. Grover?" Percy looked really exhausted.

He noticed Annabeth's head on his chest and blushed.

"Annabeth wake up!" Percy asked softly.

Of course she didn't.

"Dude really? ANNABETH GET YO BUTT UP!" Annabeth's eyes shot open.

"Grover why?"

"Sorry just trying to get you up hahaha.."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other in shock. They got up quickly realizing they fell asleep on each other. Cute huh?

"You know we made it. Welcome to _Nequisia!"_ I exclaimed.

"Wow that was fast." Percy said kind of surprised.

We grabbed our stuff and got off the boat. The island was beautiful, breathe taking, and outstanding. We all looked pretty tough. I liked that.

can

**Percy's PO**_**V**_

"Well, let's go kick some-"I was cut off by a wild growling sound.

"What was that?" Annabeth mumbled.

I grabbed Riptide out of my side pocket. Annabeth took out her dagger and Grover…. Well he took out his flute. Just then I noticed a huge Manticore sweep down and land right in front of us.

"Percy Jackson will die here and now."

The Manticore grabbed me by the knee and lifted me away. The Manticore's nail tip was pressing against my Achilles spot. I was helpless. Riptide slowly fell out of my hand. My Achilles spot felt like it was on fire. How can I get out of this? I thought to myself. Then it was suddenly black.

I woke up and looked around. _Where am I? _I thought. A gorgeous woman came out and said "You're in the temple of love Percy."

"Annabeth" I said awkwardly.

"Unfortunately no, but you must really love this Annabeth girl. My name is Lucinda, daughter of Aphrodite, but you may call me Lucy."

I blushed when she said a liked Annabeth a lot. I mean I did, I think.

"Have you seen my brother, Tyson?"

My stomach growled loudly.

"You are hungry Percy let me feed you please."

I couldn't deny that, I was hungry. Lucinda said a poem and three trays of food appeared right in front of her.

"Here, you may have as much as you desire." She spoke with a calm soft voice.

"Really? Wow thank you Lucin- Lucy."I smiled at her.

"I will be in the other room if you need me just call out my name." Lucy said happily.

I ate for soooo long almost forgetting what I was here for. _TYSON_! I almost yelled out. I immediately called for Lucy.

"Listen I need to get to my brother, Tyson. I can't stay here thanks for the food though!" I explained.

Suddenly she growled at me. She turned into this gray looking reptile. Fire burned from her hair. Her eyes turned red and one of her legs was a furry goat looking leg. _Empousai._ I grabbed Riptide out of my pocket and slashed. Slightly missing she said,

"I'm going to kill you Percy Jackson"

"Yo-You were never a daughter of Aphrodite. You lied and fed me death food!" Luckily my Achilles spot protected me.

"You should be dead!" She screamed one last time. I slashed her with Riptide and she turned into dust.

I woke up and looked around. _Where am I? _I thought. A gorgeous woman came out and said "You're in the temple of love Percy."

"Annabeth" I said awkwardly.

"Unfortunately no, but you must really love this Annabeth girl. My name is Lucinda, daughter of Aphrodite, but you may call me Lucy."

I blushed when she said a liked Annabeth a lot. I mean I did, I think.

"Have you seen my brother, Tyson?"

My stomach growled loudly.

"You are hungry Percy let me feed you please."

I couldn't deny that, I was hungry. Lucinda said a poem and three trays of food appeared right in front of her.

"Here, you may have as much as you desire." She spoke with a calm soft voice.

"Really? Wow thank you Lucin- Lucy."I smiled at her.

"I will be in the other room if you need me just call out my name." Lucy said happily.

I ate for soooo long almost forgetting what I was here for. _TYSON_! I almost yelled out. I immediately called for Lucy.

"Listen I need to get to my brother, Tyson. I can't stay here thanks for the food though!" I explained.

Suddenly she growled at me. She turned into this gray looking reptile. Fire burned from her hair. Her eyes turned red and one of her legs was a furry goat looking leg. _Empousai._ I grabbed Riptide out of my pocket and slashed. Slightly missing she said,

"I'm going to kill you Percy Jackson"

"Yo-You were never a daughter of Aphrodite. You lied and fed me death food!" Luckily my Achilles spot protected me.

"You should be dead!" She screamed one last time. I slashed her with Riptide and she turned into dust.

**Annabeth's POV **

"Grover listen to me! Percy is gone and we probably won't be able to FIND HIM!"

I held back the tears but couldn't stop them. I sat there tired, hungry, alone, and crying. This is not like me! I shouldn't cry over Percy…..

"Annabeth I'm trying to message him over our connection. I'm trying my best- I'm sorry for upsetting you." He looked hurt. I'd hurt him.

"No Grover I'm just worried about…P..Percy."

"Me too"

I tried to smile at him but it was hard with my best friend gone.

"ANNABETH I CONNECTED WITH PERCY!" Grover yelled.

"HOW?"

"I don't know but he is in this beautiful looking temple."

Grover's nose was in the air and he smelled something we needed to know.

"Maybe I could….sniff out the direction?"

"That would be great!" I told him with a bit glee.

Would took rights, turns, lefts and curves. I hope this is the right way.

1 hour later we were in front of this amazing structural temple. I walked up to the door and immediately it sent me flying against a tree.

"ANNABETH!" Grover yelled

He ran towards me.

"You ok?"

"I think" I said rubbing my head. He helped me up. And explained to me about the magic boarder that only people from the inside can open. I felt stupid about just running up there. I guess I would do anything for Percy.

*******Thanks for reading I will be updating real soon!*******


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Copyright notice: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

******THANKS FOR REVIEWING and READING******

**Sorry for the mistake in chapter 4. I copied it and **

**pasted it 2 times by accident! Sorry!**

**Grover's POV**

"Annabeth, how are we going to save Percy again?" I asked Annabeth because she knew everything.

"We can…Umm use your telepathic link! Tell Percy to open the door.

"Kk." Annabeth looked at me with hope and a little doubt.

_Percy. Open the door it's me and Annabeth. Annabeth needs you and so do I. Please!_

I repeated saying this 4-5 times. Finally I had a bit of pain in my brain. It means that it finally reached the message to him.

30 minutes later the door opened.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed. Percy managed a smile and collapsed right in front of Annabeth. He was pale white.

"OH MY GODS! Percy!" I yelled.

"Help me!" Annabeth proclaimed with fear in her eyes. We both tried to drag Percy but he weighed a lot. "A curse" Annabeth said.

Suddenly a disgusting looking animal "_Empousai" I thought. _

"NO! PERCY JACKSON WILL DIE! I PIOSENED HIM ALREADY! HE SHALL DIE!"

"NO!" surprisingly Annabeth charged and throwed her dagger through the air. It landed in the empousai's stomach and it vanished.

"Percy ?" Annabeth said crying.

"Annabeth you saved him you know." I handed Annabeth a pouch of Nectar I was saving up. Annabeth gave it to Percy.

"We need sleep." I said taking out my tent from my bag. "Ok" she agreed.

**Annabeth's POV**

I laid Percy down, right next to my sleeping bag. I hoped tomorrow would be better.

"Annabeth?" Percy grabbed me in his arms.

"PERCY!" I whisper-screamed because Grover was still asleep.

I hugged him tightly never wanting to let go.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Seaweed brain you so cute when you're worried. Don't worry I took care of it" He grinned, and pulled me on his lap. He touched my chin with one finger and stared into my eyes then he slowly kissed me. Thank Gods Grover is asleep. We stayed like that for what felt like 5 minutes until Grover woke up.

"What are you guys doing?" he said shaking his head confused. Percy and I got up quickly and blushed. Percy was smiling at me dreamily.

"Um…MORNING!" Percy snatched my hand and ran outside of the tent.

"That was close." He then grabbed both of my hands and stared at me seriously.

"Annabeth I-"

"What's wrong Percy?" His mouth was hanging open and he was completely red. I turned around and saw a pretty young girl.

"Ca..Calypso?" Percy asked the girl. Suddenly my jaw dropped. He told me about this Calypso girl 7 months ago. He explained how he left her. He said she told him she loved him. Anger fell across my face.

"Why is she-"I was cut off by Calypso more angry then before. She ran up to Percy and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?Aren't you supposed to be stuck on your island forever?" Percy asked her.

"Well I noticed, I fell in love with someone for real. Since that happened I was finally released from that jail island."

"Wow. That's great who?" Percy asked with shock across his face.

"You." Calypso said trying to sound dreamy.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME" I shouted unexpectedly. I ran up to Percy and kissed him.

Calypso looked hurt. Even though I was extremely angry with her I kind of felt bad.

"Calypso I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"No I'm sorry for bursting in your relationship." She wiped a tear from her face and left.

"Annabeth I didn't know-"

"Percy I'm really sorry." I was looking down at my converse.

"It's ok Annabeth I love you too." He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs on his waist. He then kissed me.


End file.
